


Missing Harry

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [9]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee misses his lover.<br/>prompt:months</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Harry

He hated being away from Seaview and Harry. It didn't matter the training he was undergoing would enable him to fly Harry's latest baby, the flying sub. It was months away from Seaview and missing missions, he should be on. More importantly it was months away from Harry. The longer they were together as a couple the harder and harder being separated from Harry was. He hated sleeping alone; he missed feeling Harry curled next to him. He missed hearing Harry's voice. The last two months had been hard for him but now he was headed home where he belonged.


End file.
